


Accidents Happen

by Hiccupstud



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Puke while blowing, outdoors, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccupstud/pseuds/Hiccupstud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid is feeling a bit under the weather but still wants to give her boyfriend pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Astrid didn't recall how she and Hiccup ended up laying on the forest floor, far from the village, kissing passionately, Hiccup moved his hand under her skirt and massaged her behind through the leggings before hooking his fingers in the hem of her garments, but Astrid stopped him.

"Wait." She said breathlessly.

"What is something wrong?" He asked looking up at her.

"No, it's just, I don't feel like it today, okay?" She said as she caressed his cheek.

"Okay." He smiled and that's when Astrid felt him nudge her tight.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you go back to the village with a sword in your pants." She smirked as he flushed, she slid down so her face was in front of his crotch area, which was imprisoning his cock, without removing his pants, she licked along the length through the fabric.

 She relished in the way he shivered, and licked again, before pulling down his pants and undergarments, releasing his cock, she licked the underside of it, licking around the tip before swallowing his member, she began bobbing her head up and down, one hand massaging his balls the other pumping where she couldn't reach.

She felt something stir in her belly but ignored it, focusing on pleasuring her boyfriend, she bobbed her head up and down his length, taking him deeper each time, she squeezed his balls lightly, she stopped bobbing her head, grabbed the base of his shaft with the other hand and started licking the tip, Hiccup groaned, she stopped and resumed her bobbing, swallowing him almost entirely.

As Hiccup's cock brushed the back of her throat as she swallowed him fully, she felt something rise up her throat, she had time to react but as she went to back off, Hiccup placed his hand on her head and made her stay like that, she felt it come up her throat and it was too late, she puked.

Hiccup felt his dick be engulfed in something gooey, and were those chunks? He realized what it was all to late, as it spewed out of his grilfriend's mouth around his cock and covered his hip in puke, he pushed Astrid's head up, asking, "Are you okay?"

Astrid could have laughed, she just puked on his dick and the first thing he does his ask if she's okay, so typically Hiccup, "Yes, I'm fine, must have been my breakfast, I knew it tasted funny, how are you?"

"Well, aside from puke covered dick, I'm fine."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be it's not your fault."

Astrid had began removing the chunks of food that were on his member as they spoke, when she was done, she started pumping him fast, with both hands, one rubbed his tip while the other pumped up and down his cock, he groaned as she rubbed and pumped and Astrid smirked, Hiccup groaned as he came hard, covering her face in cum.

* * *

Astrid opened the door of her house, ready to grab the nearest bucket and empty her stomach, she looked at the corner their 'puke bucket' usually was only yo find there was a line to it, her brothers and parents and holding hands up to their mouths ready to vomit, Astrid turned around and went outside, Hiccup had to have a puke bucket.


End file.
